backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Drull/tips
Drull's is 2nd best for attacking. He has high damage and speed, but low health. *Wanna Loot 6 million instantly(except for goo) ? Flung in lvl 6 and 2-3 (max lvl) on a Kozu Tribe lvl 30 and above in Map Room lvl 2(search for kozu of course). *Although a Drull is imbalanced if paired with a Zafreeti, the Zafreeti wouldn't be able to keep up with Drull's speed, so use putty rage on the Zafreeti alone. *Drull is also useful as a looting wave, and can also be used to destroy towers. *When against a Gorgo, use D.A.V.E. and Zafreetis to distract it while flanking it with a Drull. *Drull is also good for attacking bunkers and defending because at level 6 it can kill a lvl 1 D.A.V.E. in one hit. A level 6 D.A.V.E. takes 3 hits from a Drull lvl 6. *Drull will be nearly killed by a few Heavy Traps, so be carefull. *Drull is weak against bunkered D.A.V.Es with rocket abilities on solo, so be sure other high level monsters are helping it. *If possible, send a Drull with a buffed Zafreeti, as his health would be replenished and Zafreeti would be able to keep up with him. *But the best thing you could do is send Drull in to clear a space for Zafreeti, Drull will be too busy destroying stuff to get out of zafreeti's range of healing. *Watch out for bunkered Eye Ras since they can send Drull back to his cage in an instant!. *Sending in your Drull with a wide range of monsters with differing attack/defense is a good idea. Sending in a Drull with a buffed zafreeti is good but only to a certain extent. Send in your drull with a few Crabatrons and Project X for an effectful sweep of defensive towers especially when buffed by putty rage. *Put your Drull near your Town Hall (or at least your silos). *Drull survives longer than expected because it usually takes out towers before they can do much to him. *Drull is one of the fastest monster's of all (at Bonus level 3), being as fast as Wormzer (if Wormzer is in higher levels). *Drull takes 12,997,500 total goo cost (note that the monster's are level 1) to feed him! (excluding the Bonus level's). *An easy and cheap way to kill Drull when you are attack someone is to send in waves of pokey at him. since pokey take up minimal space and Drull can only take out 1 at a time then sending in 2 waves of 100 pokey can bring him down and leave you room to attack with other monsters. ~joshwarrock Drull is very fast and does very high damage. This monster is more recommended for higher levels, because at the begining you won't have much of a zafreeti to heal it. It may also outrun the zafreeti. However, and later levels (40+), The zafreeti can be upgraded to increase its speed and total heal. A level five zafreeti has 0.95 kph, which is combined with a 100k putty rage (most common), would increase its speed to approximately 1.3 kph. This is quick enough to catch up to Drull. Attacking enemy Drull can be quite complicated. You may use your Champion to try to bud it out but your Champion may loose a signifacant amount of health. The best way is to pair D.A.V.E's with Zafreeti's since D.A.V.E's have enough health to take more than one blow from Drull unless the Drull is at level 6, in which it will be killed in one shot.(unless the D.A.V.E. is level 2 or higher, because a level 6 Drull does 8000 damage,and a Level 2 D.A.V.E. has 9100 health) You can also use Eye-ras to kill Drull. First, send a strong monster (D.A.V.E.,Crabatron or your Champion) to bait it. Then, send 2 or 3 Eye-ras and a level 6 Drull will die. Attacking with the Drull can be quite difficult because of his low health. The Best way to attack is to lure all the bunkered monsters out as well as the enemy Champion. Once they're all out, use your Drull to wreak havoc on the base. Crabatron/Zafreetis will help Drull farm the yard. Attack Kozu Tribe Frequently, You can loot more than 17.5M Resources in a Level 33 Kozu and Above. it is recomended to use as many Zafreeti as possible. Monsters to Fling: 1 Drull and 4 Zafreeti (more zafreeti if possible) You should only attack with a level three or higher drull. As a level one or two drull will die very fast. Attacking Tips - When attacking a Drull, he can be baited with several Pokeys, and then defeated with a Pokey Bomb (doesn't work well if the drull is lv 5 or higher). It may take several hundred pokeys, Finks/Project X may be thrown in after initial Pokey Bomb. - Another good strategy to kill a Drull is fling a single D.A.V.E. with more 4 or 5 Zafreetis, but, a level 6 Drull can kill a D.A.V.E. with one hit and the Zafreetis can't cure him. This problem can be solved evolving your D.A.V.E. to level 2, but, with the new update, Drull can get in the bonus 3, which gives him a massive damage of 9,600 while the life of a level 2 D.A.V.E. is 9,100. So, to ensure the success of this strategy, it is necessary to evolve your D.A.V.E. to level 3, which gives it a life of 10,000. - Also, if you have a Gorgo with the same level or higher, you can kill the Drull with him, but your Gorgo will be almost dead as well. Use Zafreetis to minimize damage in your Gorgo. *'Attacking with a Drull:' When attacking with Drull, send in tank monsters to distract towers so Drull can destroy other stuffs. Be careful when attacking with Drull. Make sure there are no Eye-ras around as one Eye-ra does a huge splash damage on him as well as other monsters.Since Drull can be taken out by both other champions of equal level except by Fomor level 1 and 2, send in a D.A.V.E. with rockets, if the opposing champion is a Fomor level 3 or more, send in Zafreetis and Teratorns, then send out Drull to destroy. If you can formulate a well attacking strategy, you can destroy any base with Drull and Zafreetis. If opponent's champion is Gorgo, simiply use Drull with one or two Zafreeti or with putty rage to take it down. example:324px ------------------------- Defending Drull would be very useful if you don't specialize in leveling your defensive towers. He would easily eat off the waves of monsters a guy could fling on you. But still, you should upgrade your defensive towers. Do not be overconfident with having a higher level of Drull. Someone could totally use a Gorgo of a same level against it. Gorgo could totally tank Drull and take enough damage to still live. The thing is, you should not just focus on one thing like leveling your monsters. Having a good base defense could still match a lvl 6 Drull Bonus 3 if you were focused with not just one thing. Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Drull